


Frantic

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Dean, Dean has a dirty mouth, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, it's basically just really desperate smut because dean and castiel can't get enough of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are both so damn pretty, how do you expect them to keep their hands off each other? Sexy times in the locker room ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr who asked for: "Destiel teenagers au so like they just need to be making out and idk like through the pants hand jobs but just wow teenage hot and heavy making out gracias."
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [snowprincecas](http://snowprincecas.tumblr.com/)

Dean had always found guys attractive, but  _Cas..._  Shit. Cas was different. Cas was perfect. He had these huge blue eyes that Dean could stare into for  _ages_  and, as a result, he often ended up stuttering through every conversation he tried to have with the guy. And it wasn't just Cas' eyes. No way. Dean wasn't in some kind of chick flick where people say things like "you have beautiful eyes" and then kiss each other chastely. No. Cas was fucking  _hot._  Dean has wrapped a hand around his own pretty cock and jerked off an absolutely  _insane_ amount of times imagining himself running his fingers over the taut lines of Cas' stomach, kissing  _those fucking hipbones oh my god,_ and sucking desperately at that tiny freckle that hovered near one of Cas' nipples (that Dean had caught a glimpse of in the boy's locker room and then  _maybe_  had to turn and run back into the shower to jerk off.  _Again_ ).

Dean was a cheerleader. And he was damn proud of it. And if the football players wanted to whisper slurs behind his back? Well, he would just ogle their asses more. In Dean's opinion, the only  _problem_  with being a cheerleader... was that Cas was a soccer player. And their locker room times hardly  _ever_ matched up. And Dean didn't even know if Cas was  _gay._  Oh well. Dean sighed as he looked around the empty shower stalls and pulled on a pair of tight red shorts, shoving his towel into his bag as he faced the idea that he would probably have to wait until tomorrow to see Cas again. He was fully intending to look for a shirt until he heard someone come in behind him.

"Oh. Hello, Dean."

Dean spun around, immediately coming face to face with a shirtless, dirty... fuck _, glistening_ Cas _._

 _"_ H-Hey, Cas." Dean said, tearing his eyes away from that  _stupid_  freckle and frantically trying to come up with something intelligent to say that didn't start with " _sex hair._ "

Although it seemed like neither of them were up for much conversation, because Cas was apparently entranced by Dean's lips, and Dean was desperately wishing he had chosen something  _other_  than tight cheerleader shorts to wear.  Dean's eyes trailed down to the pretty pink bow of Cas' lips, and sucked in a harsh breath when Cas' tongue chose that moment to dart out between them, leaving them shiny and wet. Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"So, was practice enjoyable for you?" Cas finally asked, tearing his gaze from Dean's lips and meeting his eyes.

Dean got lost for a second there and had to shift his gaze away from the blue orbs before he said something  _really_  stupid.

"Yeah, no it was g-" The words died on Dean's tongue when he caught sight of a  _very_ noticeable bulge in Cas' shorts.

"C-Cas..." Dean's voice sounded wrong in his own ears, breathy and strained, and he couldn't look away from Cas' crotch. Couldn't stop imagining how fucking  _perfect_ Cas' cock would look, wanted to get down on his knees and mouth at the fabric, lick down the length of it, swallow  _all_ of him-

Dean was broken out of his daydream when, suddenly, he was being pushed up against the wall of the shower and kissed to within an inch of his life.  _By Cas_. Cas was fucking  _kissing him._  Cas' lips were pressed perfectly against Dean's, their tongues tangling together and it felt so good that Dean thought he might  _die_ if they ever stopped.

But then Cas was pulling away, breathing heavily, his eyes dark and lips spit slick and Dean's cock jerked at the sight.

"Is-is this okay?" Cas asked, panting, his voice sex-rough and  _perfect,_  and Dean could probably come if Cas read him a fucking  _math_  book.

"Fuck. Fuck yes it's okay." And Dean didn't let Cas say anything else, because it was a fucking  _crime_ for their lips to not be together right now.

Dean tangled his hands in Cas' hair and smashed their lips together. Cas groaned, pinning Dean further against the wall and immediately aligning their hips so their cocks touched and Dean  _whined_  at the contact, hips bucking up helplessly.

Cas was panting heavily into Dean's mouth, thrusting his hips hard against Dean's and grinding his cock into the crease of Dean's thigh. Dean sucked on Cas' tongue and Cas moaned, moving his hips harder, faster. Dean grasped desperately at Cas' shoulder blades, nails scratching at the skin.

Cas tore his mouth away from Dean's and started sucking  _hard_  on his collarbone. Dean threw his head back, one hand tangling back in Cas' hair, thrusting his hips shamelessly trying to get more friction on his aching cock. Cas grasped Dean’s thighs, lifting them around his waist. Dean was lost in the sensation of taut muscles and fucking _perfect_ skin as he desperately rubbed his cloth-covered cock against Cas’ abdomen. Cas whimpered, because that wasn’t _nearly_ enough friction, pulling Dean’s hips down to grind their erections together so hard that it almost _hurt._ But it was so good. It was so _good_ and Dean was _whining_ and thrusting his hips against Cas, his abs clenching with the effort.

Cas couldn’t stop touching Dean everywhere, sucking on Dean’s perfect nipples, kissing all over his chest until he couldn’t breathe from the exertion of rubbing their hips together frantically.

“Need-nhn! Need to get these shorts off.” Cas was breathless, panting as he pushed Dean’s tight little shorts over the round swell of his ass, pulling them down far enough for Dean’s cock to spring free, but without having to remove Dean’s legs from his waist.

Dean whimpered something inaudible as he thrust his perfect cock against Cas’ stomach, leaving a hot trail of precome in the line of hair that disappeared into Castiel’s shorts. He then thrust his hand between them, immediately freeing Cas’ cock from his shorts.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, mmh!” Dean arched his back and ground their cocks together, grasping them in one hand and smearing wetness all over the heads with his thumb.

Cas moaned, burying his head in Dean’s neck, grinding into Dean’s hand, thrusting against Dean’s cock.

“Cas, ah! Fu-fuck, you’re even perfect down _there_. Wanna – nhn! – wanna suck it next time.” Dean voice was strained and he was panting, rolling his head back against the tile as he continued to rub their cocks together in his desperate grip.

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas groaned, hips moving faster. “You really wanna do that?”

“Fuck. Fuck yeah.” Dean jacked their cocks faster, clutching at Cas’ neck with his other hand. “Wanna get on my knees for you – ah! – put my, mmh, my lips around the tip of your pretty cock, hhn, suck you hard, lick it all over, let you fuck my face-“

And that was it. Cas came with a cry all over Dean’s hand, their stomachs, hips still moving helplessly in the aftershocks.

“Oh fuck, Cas, you look so good like that, so perfect, fuck oh my god-“ and Dean was spilling all over the hard line of Cas’ stomach, lips parted in a silent moan.

“Fuck.” Cas said breathlessly, hips still rolling against Dean’s.

“Ah! F-fuck is right. We gonna do that again sometime?”

“Give me ten minutes.” Cas replied, bringing their lips together in another desperate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There could very well be a sequel to this, if my creative bug gets fed enough comments and feedback :)
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading.


End file.
